


Of All The Things

by getaway_from_the_smooth_talk (Anon_M)



Category: Karneval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/getaway_from_the_smooth_talk
Summary: Of all the thing Nai could want to do on Halloween, why did he pick a haunted house?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't proofread

Of all the things for Nai to want to do, it had to be haunted houses. 

This was Nai's first Halloween, and he had begged and begged....and Gareki had cracked, the little bastard almost forcing him to say yes. 

But..Nai had been overjoyed. That made Gareki's wounded pride ache a little less.

On the ship, everyone was stressed as different things.   
Yogi in his stupid cat costume, but it wasn't the normal one. This one was just a onesie type deal.   
Tskumo was a princess, and even Hirato went as a captain. It was fitting. 

But Nai, adorable little Nai, (Gareki had long since accepted his fondness of the Niji) he had dressed as panda.   
His costume entailed big, black and white ears, short and a short shirt that just barely covered his belly button. 

Gareki hadn't dressed up, because according to Yogi, he was scary enough as it was.   
Nai had other ideas. 

On Halloween, Gareki stumbled out of the house with Nyanperowna, a panda, and a princess, while he himself was....   
Well, he wasn't really sure what he was.   
Nah had said he was a cat, but did cats have whiskers?   
Sure, Gareki had the trademark tail and ears if, how was he supposed to be a cat without whiskers? 

A man on the street next to that stupid haunted house fixed it for him, painting on a nose and three whiskers on each side, for free. 

"Gareki! Gareki, can we go in here? Please?" Nai pulled his hand, shaking him out of his thoughts.   
"What are you talking about?" Gareki asked, irritably pushing a strand of snowy hair out of Nai's face. 

"The house, Gareki! Can we go in?"  
It dawned on the older male at that particular moment, just why he had always hated Halloween. 

*   
* 

Gareki, for one, hated being scared.  
Nai, on the other hand, seemed to be thrilled by it. 

Every time something would jump out, or an actor would scream, Nai will overflow with laughter and excitement, all the while dragging Gareki by the hand. 

They went through a hospital and a graveyard, (that had made Nazi cry, and Gareki wasn't to happy with the man who laughed) and last but not least, they were going through a school. 

Gareki hated school, and hadn't really been to school since he left Tskbame and Yotaka.  
While he went, he was made fun of and pushed around by other students. 

This school was hellish. There was fire and screaming children, but what really got Gareki were the kids who were sitting alone. 

In this part, there was a small cafeteria, and in it were tables filled with kids.   
All except one.   
This child, who couldn't have been more the six or seven, was sitting a few tables away, with a knife and a crazed look.  
All of the other children were dead in their seats.   
On the wall, it read:   
"YOU GOT WHAT YOU CAME FOR."

Gareki had basically fled the room, almost carrying Nai with him. 

*   
* 

"Gareki?" Nai poked the dark haired males chin. Currently, they were lying on Gareki's bed, Nai's head resting on said boy's chest.   
"Hm?" Gareki responded, irked at having his reading interrupted. 

"Why did you run?" Gareki looked up, narrowing his eyes.  
Now, Nai was an airhead. Why had he picked up on that?   
"I didn't." 

"When we were in the haunted house, you saw something that made you uncomfortable or scared, right? That's why Gareki ran?" Nai switched over briefly to his former speaking style, addressing Gareki in a sentence as if they weren't in a conversation. 

"It was fine, Nai."   
Nai was dumb, but only because of his lack of experience. He was observant and quick to learn.   
How annoying. 

"Whatever you say." 

Really, of all the things he could've wanted to see, it just had to be a haunted houe?


End file.
